


Scars Of Our Love

by A_Young_Volcano (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, Sex, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A_Young_Volcano
Summary: Chicago, 1923. The city was divided between the most dangerous families in all of the US. The Gallaghers and Milkovichs. But when Ian and Mickey meet one night they feel something other then hatred.





	1. The Fairy Tale

Chicago, 1923. The city of dreams. This vibrant city however held a feud that caused nothing but destruction. The rival was between the wealthiest, most dangerous gangsters in all of the US. The Gallaghers and the Milkovichs. The Gallaghers were famous for spectacular parties, giving to the poor and supplying gallons of illegally imported booze. However, they were infamous for bank heists, fraud and theivery of art, diamonds and ancient artifacts etc. Though, not as brutal as their rival they were smarter and everyone knew not to fuck with them. The Milkovichs, on the other hand were famous for speakeasies, brothels and supplying Chicago with the finest drugs, from marijuana to cociane. The men and even the women of the Milkovich family were infamous for their barbarity and so they were again, not to be fucked with. 

Ian Gallagher, the middle child of the Gallaghers, strode proudly down the streets of Chicago. He wore an impeccable grey suit, and a white fedora with a black stripe. 3 strands of bright red hair hung from the hat down to his eyebrow. He looked and felt like a million dollars. In one hand he held a black briefcase, in the other a cigarette. Everyone that passed him could actually feel the smugness radiate from him. Ian wasn't usually smug but when carrying a briefcase full of stolen diamonds, he couldn't help himself. This briefcase not only carried diamonds but proof. Proof that Ian was as good as a gangster as the rest of his family. Proof that he wasn't just dust in his brothers shadow. As much as Ian loved his brother Lip, he needed to prove that he was the better gangster. Lip was the genius of the family. Fiona and Frank were the leaders, Carl was the muscle though younger then Ian and Debbie was the femme fatale. Ian, however had no specific role just like Liam but he was only 6 so had an excuse. Stealing was his best skill and so he became desperate to be the best. Not only did he strive to be the best thief in the family (which was currently Fiona with Lip's help) he desired to be the best in Chicago. It would take a lot of work but no one persisted like Ian fucking Gallagher.

As soon as Ian made it to the Gallagher's main house, a mansion near a lake, he slammed the briefcase on the dining room table. Ian arrogantly showed the diamonds to Fiona and Frank who were in the middle of discussing business. 

"Holy shit Ian" Fiona gasped at the finely polished pieces, they both crowed around the case marvelling at its contents. 

"My God and there was me thinking you were good for nothing" Frank finally spoke. Ian shot him a look of utter rage.

"Frank!" Fiona yelled while hitting him hard on the arm. Then she turned her focus back on Ian. "How? How did you get this, this is like 50 grand worth." Fiona stared bewildered into his ecstatic eyes. 

"$68,750 actually. And anyway It was easy, I saw a delivery van just outside the Lishman jewelry store, so I beat the guys delivering it and grabbed the case and ran" Ian grinned widely as he recounted the story of what happened. 

"And that is the amazing thing about Gallaghers seeing the opportunity in everything, I'm proud of you son" Frank commented. Even though he was an alcoholic prick, a feeling of contentment overwhelmed Ian. Not only did he call him a 'Gallager' but he said he was proud of him, that was very rare for Frank. Ian nervously chuckled. 

"Thanks Frank" he responded. Then through the door walked the other Gallaghers: Lip, Debbie, Carl and even Liam. The boys wore fancy suits with thedoras while Debbie wore an exquisite green silk dress.

"Shit, where did that come from?" Carl was the first to speak. The three Gallaghers joined the rest and crowded around the diamonds. 

"I stole it from some delivery people." Ian answered with pride.

"Hey congrats man." Lip widely grinned at his younger brother, in his eyes a hint of suprise. 

 

Then the Gallaghers discussed the smartest way to sell the diamonds. They would have to wait of course so they needed to store it in a safe place which was a Carl job. As it was Friday night the Gallaghers had a party to start and so as soon as Carl got back from storing the briefcase everything went into full swing. Crowds of hundreds rolled in, they were slappers, dancers and gangsters all partying like there was no tomorrow. Each held glasses of either imported booze or Frank's homemade beer which always got the party going quicker. After a few hours the party started to die down and so Ian decided to leave. Everyone was either leaving to have sex or already having sex and so Ian went off to the fairy tale. It was an illegal underground bar exclusively for gay men. When the Gallaghers found out Ian is gay that were actually surprisingly okay with it. They even owned a gay bar in the Northside but Ian preferred the fairy tale as it was in the next town over so no one recognised him.

 

On the other side of Chicago, in a small dark room were 7 men and one woman sat around a table. A single light shone down illuminating the game of poker they were playing. A man named Eddie Jackson sat uncomfortably between the most feared man in Chicago, Terry Milkovich and his daughter Mandy who occasionally licked her lips lustfully towards him. Directly in front of him was Mr Goreshter, the leader of a gang based in Rockford. Beside him was Iggy and Colin Milkovich, the oldest of the Milkovich children. Then there was Mickey Milkovich, the muscle of the family. On the left side of his face he wore a hideous scar that went from his hairline to his cheek and spread from his nose to his ear. With the scar and his fiery eyes, everyone that saw him trembled in fear. 

"It was very kind of you to invite me to this game, uh... Mr... Mr Milkovich" Eddie said after a few rounds. 

"Of course my friend and call me Terry. So Eddie how do you like the new brothel?" Terry Milkovich asked with an unreadable grin. No one could ever tell if he was alright or pissed off. Thats what made Eddie shuffle in his chair and cough, then he looked to his left at Mandy who winked at him. Immediately he looked down. 

"You know" Mr Goreshter, spoke up. His voice with its heavy Russian accent was deeply intimidating. "I was at new brothel earlier, having a hot lapdance when I saw a man hit a girl. Very awful". He scorned at Eddie. 

"So awful" Mandy said while staring hard into Eddie's eyes. Suddenly, Eddie screeched. Looking down he saw Mandys hand wrapped around a knife which was buried deep inside his leg. Blood rushed out turning him pale. 

"Fuck" Eddie squealed. "Fuck" 

The Milkovichs watched in amusement as the man suffered. Then Iggy and Colin stood up, seized Eddie by the arms and yanked him outside. The rest followed. They chucked him on the floor and crowded around him. 

"Please. Please. Im sorry I'll never do it again. Please I'll do anything, ANYTHING!" Eddie begged. 

"Well you can start with shutting the fuck up" Mickey spat before bashing his foot into Eddie's mouth breaking a tooth in half. Then he repeatedly beat his stomach with his foot. 

"Fucking bastard. Never come to a Milkovich brothel ever again. You hear me. NEVER FUCKING AGAIN!" Mickey shouted with frightening rage. 

"Okay! Alright! I won't ever again. I'll even leave Chicago. Just please stop! STOP!" Eddie cried out. Terry laughed at the man's begging. 

"You better leave cuz if I see you ever again, me and my son's are gonna do a lot fucking worst." Terry chuckled to himself. Then they went back inside leaving Mickey and Mandy with Eddie. Mickey pulled out a knife and aggressively seized his hand. Swiftly, he cut one of the man's fingers and let it fall to the ground. 

"AH FUCK!" Eddie screamed out. 

"And now" Mickey went for Eddie's eye until Mandy grabbed his shoulder. 

"Let me" she said with a mischievous grin. Mickey stood back with a proud expression. Without a moment's hesitation she raised her foot and slammed her heel down into Eddie's eye. He screamed again.

"Well fuck Mandy" Mickey said impressed. She shrugged and grinned before leaving to join the others. 

As the Milkovichs drifted off to sleep one could not. Mickey lay frustrated and drunk under his covers staring at the ceiling. After probably an hour of putting it off he decided to leave for the night. Where he was going, no one in his family could know. If they found out they would probably kill him, especially Terry. Mickey grabbed his hat which he tilted slightly to try to cover as his scar, and left to go to the fairy tale. 

 

Nervously, Mickey stood outside the door in a filthy alleyway. It was only on very rare occasions he would come here. It was just painful, everyone else happily having sex with each othrr.. He could only have sex with a man when high as the sky on coke and the man had to be as well. Then he would go home and have sex with some hookers just to prove he was a Milkovich. He took a swig staring at the door, biting his lip. 'No' he thought 'I can't fucking do this'. He turned on his heel and dashed down the alley. He didnt make it far however, as he went straight into another man. 

"Watch where your fucking going!" He yelled. He looked up to meet the man's eyes. Staring back was a pair of dashing green eyes, bright red hair and a face full of freckles. Mickey's eyes widened. 

"Sorry man I..." Ian stared down at the man before him, taken aback by the horrible scar. After some adjustment however, he became dazed, lost in the other man's perfectly blue eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment before Mickey came back to life. 

"The fuck are you looking at huh?" He said aggressively as he pushed Ian back into the wall and held him there. "Got a problem with this huh?" He pointed at the scar. Ian laughed, not a trace of fear on his face. 

"No, not at all" Ian was still caught in the other man's eyes. Mickey saw that Ian wasn't disgusted like every other person he met. This was not only rare but it's never happened before. He would even sometimes catch Mandy flinch at the sight of him and she probably loved him more then anyone. Ian grinned at him. 

"Wanna go get hammered?" 

Mickey frowned in confusion. After processing the question he removed his hand from Ian's chest and shrugged.  
"Yeah sure." He answered. 

 

After 4 rounds of shots and 3 lines of coke, Ian realised they hadn't actually introduced themselves. 

"What's your name anyway?" he asked with a flirty smile. Mickey froze for a moment. 

"Uh... Nick. Nick Ryder". Ian knew immediately he lied but he realized he should probably do the same. 

"I'm Fox Urie" he said. 

"Fox?" Mickey questioned. 

"Best name I could come up with" Ian grinned teasingly. The two then broke out in laughter. "So Nick Ryder why don't we get a room." Mickey couldn't refuse, his smile said it all. So Ian seized his arm and dragged him off to one of the available rooms in the fairy tale. Ian ripped off Mickey's clothes as Mickey did the same with his. Ian grabbed Mickeys hip and placed him over the bed. Carefully, he pushed one finger into Mickey's whole followed by a groan. One after the other he would add a finger and keep pushing and pulling opening up the hole.

"Hmmm" Mickey groaned again. When satisfied Ian removed his fingers and held Mickeys hips raising him up. Then he inserted his leaking dick into Mickeys ring of muscles. Over and over again he thrusted himself into Mickey, the pair of them filling the room with pleasured moans and groans. This was probably the best sex either of them had ever had. On the verge of an orgasm Ian increased his speed. 

"Oh fuck yeah" Mickey yelled out. 

"Holy shit. Holy shit" Ian yelled just before he filled Mickey with his cum. 

The two then shakily climbed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

"Fuck" was all Mickey could say as they both heaved, drenched in sweat. 

"Wow" Ian finally said.


	2. Nick Ryder

Mickey hissed as he woke. A force of agony shot through his brain. Though his eyelids fought to be kept shut he searched the red, dark room. His memory was fuzzy, his whole body ached. Painfully, he raised himself on his elbows so he could see more of the unfamiliar room he was in. Everything was still. Then memories started to clawing through, arousing a mass amount of regret. As Mickey lay frozen a quiet noise seized his attention. Looking down he saw a man with messy red hair sleeping peacefully. 

"Nah fuck" Mickey whispered. Quietly, he staggered out of the bed and into his clothes. He headed for the door but for a reason, unknown to Mickey, he stopped and turned his head round. He just watched. Watched the red head with the cute freckles sleep. Mickey would always just leave when he had sex with someone, without a single word. Never did it affect him but now, in this moment he felt... vile, like he was betraying this man. A man he had only met last night. Forcing his thoughts and emotions away he dashed off. 

Ian startled. The sound of the door slamming demanded him awake and sent an excruciating twinge in his brain. "Fuck" he groaned holding his head. Suddenly, a flood of mostly liquid erupted inside and out of his mouth. Ian stared down at the vomit which lay on the floor. "Fuck" he repeated. Stumbling around he managed to clothe himself. Then he stared at the empty bed. The man he spent the night before with was certainly like no other. Ian realized quickly that the man was stubborn as fuck so seeing the emptiness was no suprise. However, that didn't stop the disappointment that tugged at him. 

 

"Where the fuck have you been?" Mandy fiercely questioned as soon as Mickey entered the Milkovich mansion. 

"None of your fucking business" he countered as he tried to climb the stairs, his pain holding him back. 

"For fucks sake! Please tell me you didn't you spend all night drinking again." Mandy yelled at him. 

"The fuck do you care for?" Mickey asked while holding his stomach and frowning at her. Mandy's face became instantly enraged. 

"You're my brother dick head, now go upstairs and sleep. And you better not be hangover tomorrow?" She stared hard at him. Mickey frowned even more and griped the hand rail for balance. 

"Why? What's tomorrow?" 

"Uhh... Michigan. To pick up the shipment from the French guy. Remember?"

"Yes Jesus, its been a long night, alright" Mickey moaned. 

"Jesus Mick, you need to get your shit together" she ordered before storming off. Mickey watched her leave then started to gag. 

"I thought Milkovich men took no shit. You are definitely pussy of family" Svetlana, a Russian gangster appeared dressed in a dazzling silver dress, she also wore a huge mocking grin. Svetlana was a family friend but her and Mickey never got along. She was also the daughter of Mr Goresther and so had a lot of power. 

"Eat me" Mickey yelled before his insides exploded out of him, vomit now covering his fanciest suit. 

"Ah. You are also idiot of family" She mocked again, laughing at him. Mickey returned her comment with his middle finger. Then he stumbled up the stairs. 

 

Ian trudged along the driveway up to the Gallagher Mansion. Sitting on the porch was Lip, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey man, jesus you look like shit" Lip commented with an amused expression. Ian chuckled and slumped down next to him. 

"Long night" was all Ian said. Lip offered the cigarette which Ian took a great inhale from and gave back. 

"Good or bad?" Lip asked. 

"Fucking amazing" Ian chuckled then Lip did as well. Lip was about to say something when an ecstatic Carl dashed over and threw 3 human teeth on the floor in front of them. 

"Uhhh, where did you get them from?" Ian asked with a frown. 

"More like who" Lip corrected. 

"There was some Milkovich dick head mugging a man so I threw a brick at his head" Carl answered with a grin spreading from ear to ear. 

"Jesus, they're from one man, impressive" Lip applauded. Then Carl gathered up the teeth and put them in his pocket. Through the door came Debbie, holding two sparkly dresses. 

"Blue or silver" she bluntly asked her brothers. 

"What's it for?" Ian questioned. 

"I'm going to the speak-easy on main street. The manager is late with payments again so I'm gonna teach him not to be" Debbie replied with a hint of excitement. 

"Awesome, can you get me a tooth. I wanna start a collection. That'll teach people not to fuck with the Gallaghers" Carl grinned at her. 

"Eww, Carl." She frowned, disgusted at him. 

"Go for the blue, blood wont show up so easily" Lip suggested. 

"k, thanks" Debbie said before running off back inside. 

"Aw Debbie's first mission by herself" Ian joked, amused by how calm she was about it. 

"You think she'll be okay?" Lip asked. 

"I'm more worried about the dude" Ian answered, chuckling.

Ian spent the rest of the day sleeping of his raging head. As he lay half asleep his mind drifted to last night. The man, who was basically a stranger wouldn't leave his mind. Ian felt something with him, something more extraordinary then any other feeling. Tonight he planned to go back to the Fairy Tale, he was determined to find the man that he had an undeniable connection with.

Mickey woke completely agitated. The man he left sleeping in the Fairy Tale tormented his brain. He had two choices one to try and drink him away or go back and find him. Mickey hated feeling anything for someone else, the love he had for his sister was torture enough. But this man was just under his skin. He didn't know his name, his likes, dislikes, he knew nothing about him yet he felt so passionately about him. Though, extremely pissed off with his decision he went through with it. Mickey was going to try and find the red head man with the dazzling green eyes. 

 

Ian was at the bar downing his 3rd shot of vodka. Since he had arrived an hour and half ago he hadn't spoken to anyone. Constantly he would scan the room for the brunette man who left him the night before. Then pessimism hit him. 'He would never come back. What's the point of even trying, obviously he doesn't care' he thought to himself while staring at his half drunken glass of whiskey. Ian came back to reality when a man cautiously sat next to him. Looking to the side, Ian saw half a face that was hideous and perfect at the same time, it was him. 

"Well hello there Nick Ryder." Ian flirtyingly teased. Mickey huffed in amusement. 

"Hey Fox... whatever you called yourself" Mickey greeted making Ian giggled. 

"Drink?" Ian offered. Mickey looked at him, surprised at how nice he was being. 

"Sure, yeah. Thanks man" 

After an hour Ian and Mickey became very drunk. 

"So why did you pick the name Nick Ryder?" Ian asked, his words slurred as he giggled. 

"Got a cousin called Nick and Ryder because..." 

"You like to ride people" Ian joked, laughing into the older man's arm. Mickey couldn't help but laugh with him. 

"Yeah I do" Mickey was never this confident, not even when this drunk. Ian had an affect on him which made him feel lighter then air. 

"You wanna ride me?" Ian asked biting his lip, his eyes held nothing but lust and desire. Mickey was slightly taken aback from the question but nodded. Ian let out a giggle and then the two went off to the small room they shared the night before. Immediately, they began taking off their clothes and got into position. Mickey knelt down on the bed, holding the metal bars and slightly leaned forward. Ian knelt behind him. Before he begun, Ian stroked the other man's back especially the scars and they were a lot. 

"Come on man the suspense is killing me" Mickey half begged. Ian bit his lip, turned on by his eagerness. And so Ian gently inserted his middle finger into Mickey's ass. In and out he pushed it, every so often adding a new finger. Once satisfied he pushed his erected dick in, causing a pleasured moan from Mickey. Ian slowly pulled his dick in and out of the hole as he felt Mickey's chest. 

"Fuck, that feels good" Mickey groaned, this felt better then they both remembered which was very impressive After a while Ian's speed increased. Sweat flooded their skin as Ian held Mickey tight against his chest. Removing his hand from the bar Mickey started to tug gently on his own dick. Ian noticed and so he placed his hand on Mickey's making him tug even faster. 

"Holy shit" Mickey yelled. Ian chuckled and then bite down on Mickey's shoulder and sucked the sweet, sweaty skin leaving a mark. Their groans became louder and louder as they were on the verge of an orgasm. Ian thrusted deeper and quicker as Mickey leaned back into his embrace. Then their dicks let free the glorious liquid. Slumping down they both lay staring at the ceiling, their chests heaving.

"Fuck you're good" Mickey praised. 

"Not too bad yourself" Ian responded. 

 

After they had recovered from their incredible session Mickey retrieved a flat plate and some cocaine. 

"You ready for this shit?" He asked while creating thin lines with the powder.

"Yeah..." Ian answered, he covered his one nostril and snorted one of the lines as Mickey did the same. 

"Damn that's some good shit" Ian commented. After a few more lines Mickey made a line from one head to the other. They both held it up and snorted along the plate to the middle where their heads bashed into each others. Bursting out in laughter they dropped the plate and stayed with their heads together. After a moment Ian lifted his head slightly. Mickey then did the same. For a second they held eye contact. Hesitantly, Ian shifted his head and gradually leaned forward. His lips pressed against Mickey's. Mickeys breath stopped. Then it came back heavier then before. He wanted to flee. He wanted to get as far away as possible but he also wanted more. He chose more. Mickey pressed his lips against Ian's as Ian did the same. The kiss was slow but beautiful. Gradually, their tongues joined in the movement and calmly twirled in the others mouth. 

When they finally broken apart they stared into each others eyes. Unlike before their eyes held more then lust and had a special kind of twinkle. 

"I... Uh...I" Mickey tried to speak, tried to escape the daze but couldn't. 

"You don't have to say anything." Ian assured him. 

The two slept in the bed but they did not touch. Something more then a quick fuck, which is what they were both used to, was forming. Something that terrified them both. 

 

"Tell him!" Mr Goreshter ordered a frightened man in Terry's office. 

"Uh... Mr Milkovich... Sir. I am afraid to inform you but the shipment of diamonds I was supposed to receive yesterday was... stolen." Lishman exclaimed. Terry slammed his fist on the table. 

"No problem" Terry answered his face very unreadable. 

"What?" Lishman stuttered. Terry stood and approached him. 

"What?" Terry echoed. Then he slammed the man's head into his desk.

"Who stole my diamonds!?" The strength of his hand and intensity in his voice drove the man to torturous fear. 

"Well... my workers said it was by a... red headed man, sir. With a... compass brooch". A brooch. Another gangster.  
Gangsters wore brooches so people would know not to fuck with them. The Milkovich symbol was an Ouroboros. The compass however, was the symbol of their rival. 

"Gallagher" Terry said the name with great intensity that it looked as though he was about to burst into flames. Terry let the man go and smashed his desk with his fist. Mr Goreshter just watched, slightly entertained by his rage.

 

Mickey returned to the Milkovich house the next day, hangover again. After another lecture from Mandy he rested then prepared for Michigan. As he drove however, the man from the past two nights remained in his brain, too powerful for Mickey to get rid of. That kiss, that beautiful kiss was Mickey's first kiss with a man. His first kiss that actually meant something, at least he hoped it did.

Mickey and Mandy made it to the dock in Michigan around 6pm, where an inpatient french man awaited them. 

"You're late" he tried to sound intimidating but nothing affected the Milkovichs. 

"Yeah well we're here now so give us the drugs and you'll get your money" Mickey aggressively approached him with Mandy by his side. The man too wanted to get this over with.

"4 grand" 

"Last time it was 3 and half" Mandy fiercely stated. 

"Importation is risky job, me and boys want it to be worthwhile." The man calmly responded though his breath became slightly deeper. 

"Oh, of course, thats fine then" Mickey sarcastically grumbled. He then sent his fist straight into the man's face.

"Merde!" He screamed out while his hands filled with blood as he held his broken nose. (Merde = shit) Then 3 guards appeared aiming machine guns at their heads. Mickey and Mandy didn't even flinch. A group of Milkovichs appeared and all repeatedly shot at the three men. 

"Shit, fuck! Please don't kill me. Just take the coke, all of it, for free. Just please don't hurt me" the man trembled and begged. 

"Huh, well isn't today our lucky day" Mickey smirked at his sister and helped his brothers and cousins collect the cociane. Mandy watched the man cower highly entertained. 

"Mandy!" Mickey called when they were finished loading the car. 

 

When the siblings and their cousins arrived at the house Mr Goreshter stood coolly outside smoking a cigar. 

"Hey Mr Goreshter" Mandy flirtyingly greeted him. 

"Hey sugar. Mickey, you're father wants you" Mr Goreshter said with little emotion. 

"Why?" 

"You got Gallagher to beat" Mr Goreshter smirked at him. Mickey grinned widely in suprise and so dashed through the house to the basement. Once, he reached the basement door he slowed to a calm pace. 

"I hear I got me a Gallagher to hurt" he called as he came around the corner. Instantly he froze. Before him, a man strapped to a chair. His face covered in blood that trickled out from the numerous cuts he had already endured. Before him was the man, the man he had kissed just the night before. As Ian coughed and spit out blood Mickey watched in horror. Ian then raised his head, making eye contact only now recognising the brunette. His eyes immediately widened. Even though his dad was standing right there Mickey let out a whisper "fuck".


	3. Poker Night

Ian woke up with another headache after sleeping most of the day. When he staggered down the stairs Fiona met him at the bottom. 

"Jesus Ian, two nights in a row. You're starting to turn into Frank" she teasingly remarked. Frank overhead her as he was walking towards them.

"And is that such a bad thing? Alcohol, my children, brings joy into people's lives and what do the Government go and do, make it illegal. This is just the first step. Next their gonna start criminalising anything and everything and we'll all be screwed, I tell ya. Prohibition is the start of the downfall of our beloved country and probably the rest of this miserable world, which is exactly why all must drink to relieve our miserable souls." Frank lectured. Ian and Fiona shared a look of amusement. 

"I think I'll lay of it for a few days" Ian told Fiona. Then the two just completely ignored Frank. 

"Good. Oh, can you take Carl and pick up Debbie. I gotta get ready for a business dinner, me and this are going to" she pointed at Frank who just stared at them, pissed. 

"Are you not coming to poker tonight?" Ian asked. Every Sunday the Gallaghers go play poker with Deputy Mayor Tony Carter. He helped them not get caught and in return he got free booze. After bailing some of them out of jail a few times, especially Carl, Tony had become a family friend.

"Nah, can't sorry" Fiona replied. Afterwards, Ian had a quick meal, then him and Carl went off to pick up Debbie.

"Fucking Gallagher" Terry screamed for the seventh time as he violently paced his office for the last half hour. Svetlana and Mr Goreshter watched, seemingly entertained by his rage.

"All we do is go to Gallagher bar and ask nicely where red head is. Simple." Svetlana announced, suddenly bored of his uneasiness. Her version of asking nicely being to aim guns at people until someone speaks up. 

"Lana is right. Your worrying its... stupid" Mr Goreshter added, his expression indifferent as always. 

"Alright, alright. Jesus you Russians are so fucking calm all the God damn time." Terry remarked, still agitated. 

"It's cause we're not dumb like Americans" Svetlana retorted earning a twitch of a smile from her father.

Terry and Mr Goreshter gathered up their gangs and headed off to the most popular Gallagher speak-easy, the one on Main Street.

 

Ian stood leaning on his car, smoking a cigarette while Carl was still marveling over the teeth he got from a Milkovich. After 10 minutes of waiting, a slightly bloody Debbie appeared from the fake laundromat. 

"Fuck Debs, you didn't kill him did you?" Ian questioned, genuinely concerned.

"No I didn't kill him, idiot. Here" Debbie threw a tooth at Carl which made his grin widen even more. 

"Awesome" Carl cheered as he examined the slightly yellow bone. Ian gave a disgusted look. 

"Alright let's go. Theres another dress in the trunk Debs, I thought you might of needed and obviously I was right" Ian exclaimed before getting into the driver seat. Carl jumped in the back while Debbie took the passenger seat in the front.

 

Just 20 minutes after their departure 3 black cars pulled up outside the "laundromat". Pouring out came a crowd of Milkovichs, all carrying a machine gun. The first to enter was Terry. Aiming at the ceiling he pulled the trigger realising about 10 bullets. Screaming and gasping, the people cowered down under tables and huddled together. A man with blood trickling from his mouth fearfully staggered into the room. 

"Where's the manager of this place?" Terry yelled as his gang poured in, guns at the ready. 

"Y...yes.. I'm the...uh... manager" the man stuttered. 

"The fuck happened to you?" Terry asked approaching him, obviously uncaring but always interested in a violent story. 

"Um... Well you see I was late again with repayments and so..." The manager was half a man in this moment. Terry stared a frightening stare then dissolved into laughter. The Milkovichs joined in but Mr Goresther And Svetlana just stared blankly at the situation. 

"You were late with money and all you got was your fucking tooth ripped out" Terry said with hysterical amusement. "Damn Gallaghers are soft fuckers hey? Alright let's get to the point, where might I find a red headed Gallagher this fine evening?" Terrys amused expression instantly turned deadly. 

"Uh... You mean a Gallagher Gallagher not just part of the gang" the manager asked, fully aware that going after one of the Gallagher family was a big risk so they must have a good reason. 

"S...sorry. I'm not sure" the manager stuttered. Terrys grin came back. 

"Of course not. No worries" he sarcastically assured. Next he pulled out a knife and buried it deep through the man's eyes, streams of blood encapsulating his hand. "Anyone else wanna tell me where to find who I'm looking for?" Terry yelled, pointing his blood covered knife into people's faces. Seemingly bored of the situation, Svetlana approached the bar. The bartenders, a man with long hair and a goatee and a black woman with dreadlocks, stared in a daze at the woman. 

"Vodka" she said. 

"What?" The man asked after needing a long moment to process everything. 

"Vodka. You are bartender, you should know what that is" Svetlana eyed him up like she was trying to suck his soul out with her eyes. The man let out a nervous chuckle.

"Uh... Vodka. Yes here you go" he stammered while pouring out a shot, his trembling making it more difficult than usual. Svetlana snatched the shot and downed it, with no reaction what so ever. She then pulled out her pistol and aimed it at him.

"Maybe you can tell where red head Gallagher is" her voice suffused with viciousness. 

"Uh..." The man hesitated as his wife panicked in silence. Svetlana pushed the gun into his head, her expression increased in deadly impatience. 

"Well!" She yelled.

"The deputy mayor's house" the words rushed out of his mouth.

"Kev!" His wife screeched.

"I'm sorry V you know I can't lie, escpecially to scary people with guns" Kev's panic literally poured out of him. Svetlana smirked a devilish smirk. 

"Thank you, dumb fuck" She poured herself a shot of Vodka and downed it. "I know where to find Gallagher" she announced to the room before strutting out the door. 

 

Ian drove with a twitching grin on his face. His mind couldn't help but go to the night before when he kissed the most mysterious man he had ever met. He thought about his eyes, his hair, his perfect ass. Ian also thought about his scars and the painful life he must have had. No wonder he was so distant. The drive to Tony's house was mostly through a forest and as the sun began to descent the darkened woods provided nothing but calming noises. In the mirror, Ian noticed another set of car lights. Assuming it was Lip he just drove on. Then when the car became visible Ian didn't recognise it. 

"Huh, that's weird" Debbie commented after turning around, usually it was only the Gallaghers who use this route. 

"You don't think..." Carl began. Suddenly, a thunderous bang occured followed by the car spinning violently. The car halted brutally as it smashed straight into a tree. 

"Ian! Ian! Ian!" Debbie and Carl cried out as their brother dazed in and out of consciousness. Everything blurred. A high pitched howl tortured his ears. 

"IAN!" their screams intensified as they were yanked out of the car. Then two hands seized Ian's body and dragged him onto the road. Dizzy, he lay, blood seeping out of several cuts. He could just make out his brother and sister kneeling with guns to their head. 

"Ian is it?" Terry towered over him. "A little bird told me that you took something that didn't belong to you, something that belongs to ME!" The last word held an inhuman savageness, sending a shiver down Debbie and Carl. 

"What?" Ian was finally able to form words.

"My diamonds." His stare became hellish. Ian looked over at his siblings seeing their fear though they tried to hide it. Ian took a deep breath, trying to get all the attention on him and none of it on his younger siblings.

"Oh yeah. The fuck are you going to do about it, bitch!" Ian burst into slightly insane laughter. Terry began laughing as well, then sent a severe hit into a rib, breaking it into two. Ian screamed out. 

"Get him in the trunk" Terry ordered. Two men seized his hands and secured his wrist together with rope, the tightness forming petite cuts. One of the men removed their tie and vigorously wrapped it around his mouth. Ian was hauled up and thrown into the trunk of the car. 

"Ian!" Carl screamed out. Ignoring the gun to his head, he surged up from the ground and dashed towards Terry. Amused by his efforts, however Terry just shrugged and revealed his gun. Then he sent a bullet straight through Carl's leg. 

"Carl!" Ian screamed just before the hood was slammed shut. 

"Carl! Carl!" Debbie screeched, tears streaming down.

"Fuck!" Carl shouted holding his leaking leg. The Milkovichs sped back into their cars and hurried away. Debbie dashed toward Carl holding him and attempted to calm down though she was freaking out just as much has he was. 

 

Ian smashed against the hood of the trunk as hard as he could but quickly lost his strength. After a while his eyes gradually shut tight. 

When he opened them up again he was in a dark room, alone. His hands were strapped down to a chair and the tie was still around his mouth. After scanning the room, searching for hope of escaping, a man appeared. Terry with a proud, cocky smirk. Terry ripped the tie down so it hung around his neck. 

"Where are they?" He asked. 

"Where are what?" Ian answered, a smirk beginning to form. Terry smashed his fist into Ian's jaw. 

"The diamonds! Where the fuck are they?" Terry and Ian's face where less then 4 inches apart. Ian's heart began to race but tried his best to appear calm. 

"Fuck knows!" Ians smirk formed fully followed by a crazy-like giggle. Terry sent another fist straight into the other side of his jaw. Ian coughed, slimy blood escaping through his mouth.

"You may not tell me but my son - Mickey he'll get it out of you. You see torture is his specialty, it's like he can send a man to hell and back with all the fucking scars to show for it." Terrys voice radiated with vicious power.

"He sounds charming can't wait to meet him" Ian smirked, then let out an eruption of blood, covering Terry's face with it. Terry sarcastically chuckled then smashed his face, with much more rage than last time. Ian leaned over the side as blood poured out. 

"I hear I got me a Gallagher to hurt" a familiar voice called out from the shadows. When the man entered, Ian turned frozen. Mickey Milkovich, the second most feared Milkovich stood before him. Not only was he known for his brutality he was the man Ian spent the two most glorious nights with. The man his heart longed for. 

"So this fucker stole over 60 grands worth of diamonds from Lishman. Get him to tell us where they are" Terry ordered a dazed Mickey. Terry stared at him, impatiently waiting for a response. "Mickey? The fuck is wrong with you?" Terry harshly questioned. 

Ian burst out laughing, absorbing the attention of the two men. "Well this is gonna be so much fun".


	4. A Torturous Love

"Mickey Milkovich, you're Mickey Milkovich" Ian's laugh turned hysterical. 

"The fuck is wrong with him?" Terry became very frustrated, very quickly. Mickey was still silent, frozen as he watched Ian and the blood pouring from his face. "Mickey make this crazy bastard suffer alright?" Terry's powerful voice made Mickey's heart drop. "Mickey... did you fucking hear me, make him suffer!"

"You should do what your daddy says Nick... Oh no sorry Mickey. I meant Mickey... not sure who Nick is" Ian's grin was insanely huge. Even though Mickey had felt something with Ian, the little hope of them actually being together vanished. Mickey couldn't risk his father's wrath for a Gallagher. He had to be the monster he knew he was. As Terry watched Mickey began. 

"Where are they?" Mickey's voice slightly trembled yet held a deep darkness. Ian's grin widened just a tiny bit more. 

"What?" 

"The diamonds dick head, where are they!" A fire built up within him, one more ferocious then he has ever felt. 

"The only diamonds I know about are the ones in your eyes" Ian teased with a big flirty smirk. Mickey's fire intensified and he smashed his fist into the left side of his face, then the right and then swung from the bottom of Ian's chin with a powerful blow. 

"Fuck!" Ian screeched as blood bubbled from his mouth which he spat to the side. Painfully choking, he stared at Mickey with eyes that revealed his fear. 

"Fuck" Mickey whispered as he went to the side avoiding any eye contact. 

"The fuck is wrong, give him hell Mick!" Terry barked. 

"I fucking am alright. Jesus!" Mickey barked back, losing the control he usually had, especially around his father. Terry violently swung Mickey around to face him. 

"You wanna fucking talk to me like that again, I'll give you something worst then that fucking scar of yours" Fear forced Mickey to oblige. "Now take care of this prick and when I get back I better know what I wanna know" Mickey nodded. Terry then gave Ian one more vicious look and strode away, leaving Mickey alone. Ian recovered and his grin slid back. 

"Your dad seems nice" 

"Shut the fuck up!" Mickey frustratedly spat. 

"You know I 'took care' of a guy just yesterday. Real good care. He was knelt on a bed and I went behind him and guess what I did. I shoved my dick in his sweet asshole and I pulled it in and out. In and out. And he screamed. He was very vocal, kinda turned me on actually. And he was screaming out 'YEAH! FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER!" Mickey smashed his fist straight into Ian's nose. Ian chuckled as he spat out blood. 

"Shut the FUCK up!"

"I mean if you really want me to at least give me something to occupy my mouth" Ian bit his bottom lip and gestured at Mickey's cock with his eyes. Mickey clenched his fists.

"Where are the fucking diamonds?" Ian could see he wasn't going to give up, so neither was he.

"Well I got a nine inch one down my pants... you can look if you want" Ians grin grew enormous once again. Mickey took a deep breath and sent his fist into Ian's stomach. Then he walked away, wiping his eyes violently. Ian could see the pain though Mickey had his back to him. He had no idea how. He just could sense it. A frustrating care rose in Ian. "Look... I honestly don't know where they are... I swear". Mickey was stunned by his sudden seriousness. 

"Well then who does?" Mickey asked, only a trace of hostility in his voice. The memory hit Ian like a fucking train. Carl. Terry shot Carl. It may have been through the leg but him and Debbie were in the middle of nowhere. 

Rage encapsulated Ian. Mickey turned to see Ian, his fists tightly clenched and eyes with a raging fire. 

"Gallagher?"

"Fuck off" Ian spoke, his voice deep with anger "FUCk OFF!" He screamed out. His breathing heavy with fury. Mickey stared taken aback. 

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Mickey asked, concern distinctly in his voice. 

"I'm not gonna tell you anything so just fuck off. NOW!" His voice held insanity. Mickey backed down. Though afraid of his father he just walked out the room. Seeing him like that sent a painful blow to his heart. As he walked away the guilt of hurting Ian made his vision blur with tears. 

"Mickey?" Mandy appeared, her voice the softest it has ever been. 

"The fuck are you looking at?" He fiercely snapped and then stormed past her. 

"Pussy Milkovich is not up for job" Svetlana told Mandy as she appeared behind her. 

"What makes you say that?" She asked with a slight hostility to her voice. 

"Cause rather then torture like he supposed to, he'd prefer to be on knees sucking Gallagher penis" and with that she walked away. Mandy stood puzzled at her comment then dashed off to find Mickey. 

 

"Look we can't keep him here, the Gallaghers are gonna come looking for him. Do you not remember the last time the Gallaghers came to our house, 11 people died dad." Mickey was trying to persuade his dad when Mandy came in. 

"The fuck Mandy?" Mickey snapped at her again. She ignored him. 

"I think he's right dad. We can't keep him here. Mickey should keep on his boat, it's much safer." Mandy suggested. 

"Why the fuck should I do that?" 

"Because dumbass your the one with a boat and the best torturer" Mandy snapped back at him. 

"Jesus Christ you two give me a fucking headache. Mickey your taking him, tonight. I don't want no fucking arguing any more alright?" Terry declared. Mickey wanted to argue. However, fear blocked it. He knew what his father was capable of. He then strode away to get shit faced in his room.

 

Mandy went straight to the kitchen and picked up a bottle of vodka and then down to the basement. Ian's mind was in a panic, he didn't even hear her coming in. She bit the cork out of the bottle and hurled the liquid into his face. 

"Fuck!" He screeched, his face stinging like a thousand bees had stung him. Mandy examined his face with a frown. 

"Ian?" His face shot up and he frowned back at her. 

"Ah fuck. Mandy Milkovich. I would say it was a pleasure to see you again but you're a fucking bitch so it's not" Ian gave a sarcastic smirk. Ian and Mandy were childhood best friends until the feud between their families broke out and ripped them apart. 

"How do you know my brother?" She asked with a mighty power.

"Don't you have like 6" Ian had a good estimate of which one she meant but enjoyed the pissed off look too much. 

"Mickey. How do you know Mickey" her eyes became fiery with frustration. 

"Ah. That's a very interesting story" he chuckled "but he'll have to tell you". Mandy took a deep breath then flung the rest of the vodka at him, making him scream out. Then she stomped off smashing the bottle on the way out. 

"Fucking Milkovichs!" Ian yelled. 

 

Debbie held tightly on to Carl, blood pouring down as they traveled along the road. It had felt like hours though it had only been 10 minutes. Behind them a stream of light filtered through the trees, hope at last.

"Yes!" Debbie excitingly giggled as the car approached. The car halted and out came a frantic Lip. He saw Carl's pale skin then the reddened leg. 

"The fuck happened?" 

"It was the Milkovichs they shot him and took Ian" Debbie exclaimed quickly as her and Lip carried Carl into the car. Lip speed along the road til they made to the deputy mayors house. Lip and Debbie rushed in and put Carl onto a table. With the help of Tony they removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding. 

As Tony stitched him up, Lip and Debbie watched. Tears swelled up in Debbie's eyes and so Lip cuddled her in his blooded hands until Tony was done.

When the panic was other and everything was calm, Lip and Debbie watched Carl sleep in a spare bedroom. Lip drank some whiskey while he stroked Debbie's hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are we gonna do about Ian?" Debbie asked, her voice soft though filled with worry. Lip took a moment before replying. 

"I don't know. But I do know something." Lip answered, an anger rising inside of him. 

"What?" She questioned.

"This means war"


	5. Scars of our Family

"Do you remember what you said to me Fiona. Don't try to kill Terry dad, we're better then that dad, stop being a dick dad! Well what you say now Fiona? My son is probably tied up somewhere getting the shit beaten out of him by a fucking Milkovich!" Frank fumed as soon as Lip, Debbie and Carl arrived home. Carl was still very weak but was making a quick recovery. 

"Hey don't you dare try to blame this on me!" Fiona yelled at him. 

"Fiona what are we going to do?" Lip asked in a violent worry. 

"Well... we have to find him" Fiona answered, her panic blocked her from giving a proper plan. 

"No shit Fiona, how?" Debbie yelled at her. 

"I... I don't know! But we're Gallaghers we'll figure it out" Fiona trembled, she was trying to convince herself just as much as the others. 

" You know what fuck this! I'll find him myself!" Lip shouted his fury uncontrollable. He grabbed a chair and smashed it into pieces before storming out. Fiona and Debbie exchanged a fearful look then followed after him. 

"Lip! Lip!" Fiona called out but he just ignored them. Lip snatched a gun, loaded it and left the house. Fiona caught up with him and swung him around forcing him to look at her. 

"Lip calm down. We will get Ian, I promise" 

"Your promises mean shit Fiona! Carl got shot! Ian, our little brother could be dead. Dead Fiona so don't fucking tell me to calm down!" Lip was shaking, his rage overwhelming. From the porch Debbie couldn't help but let out her cry. Lip heard the sobs and saw the pain he was causing the two of them. 

"I'm sorry Debs. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" a tear then fell from his eye. Fiona watched him, also on the verge of tears but pushed it down for her siblings. 

"We will find Ian. We will find him." She said to the both of them.

 

Mickey sat on the edge of his bed drinking some of Svetlana's vodka. His leg was shaking like crazy and he repeatedly bit his bottom lip. Terry appeared at his door. 

"I thought I told you to take the fucking Gallagher onto your boat!" His aggressive tone made Mickey force his nervousenss down.

"I'm just having a drink is that alright?" He snapped though instantly regretted it.

"You better learn some fucking respect boy. Now do your fucking job!" Terry threatened, then left Mickey to drown his fears in alcohol. 

Mickey stalked the mansion to the basement, where Ian was uncomfortably asleep. He went to slap him awake but hesitated. 

"Fuck" he whispered to himself. "Hey Gallagher!" No response. "Gallagher!" He yelled. Ian startled awake. Through fuzzy vision he saw that it was Mickey and so chuckled. 

"Well hello again" his sarcastic tone held a trace of rage, still fuming about Carl. Mickey took a deep breath. Seizing his pistol from its holder he stared intensely at it then sent a blow to Ian's head, knocking him out. 

 

Ian woke up again swaying uncontrollably. When his senses cleared up he realized he was in the trunk of a car, his hands bound and a tie around his mouth. 'For fucks sake, again!" He thought to himself. As his hand were bound in front of him he could take out the gag. Though he didn't call out or scream, he just lead there waiting for whatever was going to happen, to happen. Finally the car pulled up. Ian positioned himself into his side, his one leg down and the other up and bent, emphasizing his crotch. An already agitated Mickey opened the trunk to see Ian's pose as he waved to him with his tied hands. 

"The fuck?" 

"What he missed you" Ian answered gesturing at his dick. Mickey brutally yanked him out the car and dragged him by his shirt to his boat. Once on board, Mickey dragged him to the main room and tied him to yet another chair. Then Ian just gazed at Mickey with a gigantic smirk. 

"The fuck are you looking at?" Mickey snapped. 

"You." 

"Why the fuck are you doing that?" Mickey asked with a slight fear he was staring back.

"How did you get it?" Ians curiosity got the better of him. "The scar I mean". Mickey rage soared instantly. 

"None of your FUCKING business alright?" Mickey shoved his pistol into Ian's jaw, making his eyes well up in fear.

"Fuck okay. Okay." He quivered slightly. Nervously, Mickey backed down and staggered off to the deck. He had brought the vodka he was drinking earlier and downed shots quicker then he knew he should do. As a result gallons of vomit poured from his mouth into the sea. 

"Fucking Gall...agh. Fucking Gallagher..." He slurred before falling back, for a moment he watched the stars and then his eyes shut tight. 

Earlier when Mickey threatened Ian with his pistol Ian managed to seize Mickey's knife from his shoe. It was a risky move but it paid off big time. Ian threw the knife up with his legs and manage to catch it. Though it was very difficult he managed to cut the rope, freeing himself. As he dashed onto the deck he came across a vomit covered Mickey. His smile escaping away. 

"Jesus". 

 

 

"We need to find Terry. We find him and we'll offer a trade: the diamonds for Ian. Then everything will be fine" Fiona explained to Frank, Lip and Debbie though they all were only paying half-attention. 

"Seriously?" Debbie snapped.

"Fiona they SHOT Carl! And they took Ian! Nothing about this is fucking fine.They need to pay." Lip exploded in rage.

"Lip is absolutely right. And do you wanna know why Fiona because unlike you, he has the Gallagher spirit. They hurt not just one but two of our own. We need to send those fuckers back to hell whence they came from, the Gallagher way. With guns and carnage!" Frank declared with animosity. 

"Shut the fuck up Frank!" Fiona retorted, rage clearly visible in her widened eyes. 

"No. See he is actually right for once. We need to be Gallaghers not fucking pussies who step around the Milkovichs like they're fucking God's. If Terry Milkovich wanted his fucking diamonds back he shouldn't have created all this shit. So we are going to do something about it whether you like it or not!" Lip argued, staring intensely into Fiona's eyes. She stared back diffidently. 

"Are you sure you wanna go down this road Lip?" She asked. 

"For my family yes." He answered, no hesitation whatsoever. 

"Well okay then." She paused "I got an idea" a small, reluctant smile crawled on her face. Lip grinned back. 

 

"The fuck!" Mickey jolted awake though Ian had only gently touched him. It was morning now, Ian was standing over him with some beans he found and cooked. Over night he had found a medical kit and so managed to stitch some of the cuts he had on his face. 

"Hey it's just me" Ian reassured him, even though seeing him free probably wasn't most the most calming thing.

"The fuck? How did you get free?" Mickey yelled violently yet made no effort to solve the situation. Ian ignored the question. 

"Beans?" He asked with a grin. "Im also making us coffee which after last night I think you'll need". 

"The fuck is wrong with you? I spent yesterday beating the shit of you, now your making me fucking breakfast and coffee." He aggressiveness wasn't as great though clearly still there. Ian just shrugged and gave a "hm". After gathering up little strength Mickey jumped out of bed and shoved Ian into the other room and onto the chair. 

"Aw come one man" Ian begged. Mickey held up the rope and hesitated. 

"Why didn't you leave?" He asked. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Ian asked, a twinkle in his eyes. 

"No I don't want you to leave. My dad will be fucking pissed if you left." Mickey tried to hide his fear though for some reason found that hard around Ian. 

"Is that the only reason?" Ian questioned. Mickey stared at him taken aback by the question, he sat down on a chair and hung his head down. 

"No" he admitted. Ian gave him a moment then asked him another question. 

"How did you get the scar?" His voice was so soft, it made Mickey's temper ease. He had never told the story to anyone. Not even his brothers knew the full story. Yet he just felt the need to tell Ian. He did owe him after all the beating.

"I ran away." He answered then brought his head up to look at Ian who stared back sympathetically.

"I left Chicago after I watched... my dad. My dad..." He forcefully frowned as the tears prickled on his eyes. Ian moved in front of him, holding his shoulders. At first Mickey was frightened of his touch then eased into it, eased into its beauty. Then he managed to carry on.

"I... I. My dad killed a man, brutally and made me watch, I was 14. Fucking 14. And so a few nights after I packed a few things, got my little sister Mandy and we left. We got on a bus and made it a few miles outside of Chicago. We were gonna start a new life, you know. Get good jobs and shit. Then fucking Terry caught up to us just in time. He shot everyone that was on the bus. Then he dragged the two of us back home, Mandy was let off but me... On no. He grabbed my neck then forced my head into a fire and held it there." Tears began to fall from his eyes. Ian quickly wrapped his arms tightly around him as Mickey did the same. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" Ian comforted, stroking the back of his neck, a gesture Mickey loved very much. After Mickey recovered a bit he became his usual sarcastic self. 

"Beans for breakfast huh?" He asked, with a slight curve of a smile.

"Only thing I could find" they both softly chuckled then ate. They went into the bedroom and sat against the bed, talking like normal friends would. 

"Fuck" Mickey suddenly said. 

"What?" Ian asked worry quickly filling up inside. 

"I don't know you're name" 

"Oh shit you don't, do you... Ian. It's Ian." For some reason Mickey grinned at the name. 

"Ian" he said, marvelling it. Ian just grinned at him. 

"Hey sorry for being kind of an asshole when you had me tied to a chair and was beating the crap out of me" Ian teased, a flirty grin spread across his face. Mickey chuckled.

"Yeah alright. I'm sorry for beating the crap out of you" Mickey apologised with a small grin.

"It's okay. I forgive you... On one condition" Ian had an expression that screamed egotistical, making Mickey slightly nervous. 

"What?" He asked. Ian gently reached his hand out and stroked Mickey's jawline with his finger. Mickey became breathless. Gradually, Ian leaned in as Mickey did the same. In the middle their lips met. Ian moved his hand on Mickey's cheek as Mickey grabbed Ian's waist pulling him closer. Slowly they moved their lips against each others. Their tongues soon swirled in the others mouth. The warmness brightened Mickey's heart. As they separated reluctantly, they never broke eye contact. Ian kept his hand stroking his cheek, while Mickey moved his hands up resting them on Ian's muscular neck. Mickey's beautifully dazed eyes turned horrified.


	6. Fantasy of our Love

"Shit!" Mickey sprung up in a frightful panic and dashed to the window. At least 3 of Terry's men would always surveillance the docks, heavily armed. Only one was visible to Mickey and from examining him, he could tell he hadn't seen them kissing. Relief watched over. Ian stared at him with a raised eyebrow and a one sided grin. 

"Mick?" Ian asked. Mickey shut the drapes and sat back down, even closer to Ian. 

"Sorry I..." Mickey blushed as Ian stared at him. "What?"' He asked, his voice softer then usual. Ian stroked Mickey's fringe back and shrugged. 

"There's just... something about you" Ian spoke, lost in the ocean that was Mickey's eyes. Mickey found himself in the dazzling forest that was Ian's eyes. The two leaned in pressing their lips tightly together. Both in each others arms pulling themselves together. Their kiss didn't break and Ian gently, one by one, undid Mickey's shirt buttons. Mickey seized Ian's belt and pulled his pants over his ass. Then he climbed onto Ian's lap pushing his mouth and tongue harder into the younger man's. Ian ripped of his shirt and rubbed his hands all over the older man's skin. With a burst of excitement Mickey ripped Ian's shirt off not bothering with the buttons. Needing a moment to breath Mickey stopped and marvelled over Ian's muscles. Ian smirked at him, the smirk revealing his arrogance but Mickey loved it. He brushed his hands through the fiery locks and kissed him hard. Messily, Ian kissed at Mickey's neck. He bit the already sweaty skin as Mickey groaned at the pain. 

The brunette rubbed his hardening dick against Ian's. The red head suddenly seized Mickey's waist, lifted him up and threw him on the bed. Mickey stared slightly shocked and very turned on. Ian crawled on the bed leaving a trail of spit from Mickey's pants to the top of his chest. Pinning the brunette's hands down, Ian kissed around his chest. His tongue searched the area til it found the nipple. Gently, he pressed down on it with his teeth. 

"Fuck me!" Mickey groaned in pleasure. 

"Well if you insist." Ian answered with a chuckle. Yanking the other mans pants off Ian stared at the now naked man on the bed, biting his lip. Swiftly he grabbed Mickey's arm and flipped him over. An excited laugh escaped Mickey's mouth as he landed in his front. Ian gently knelt down. Sticking his tongue out, he penetrated the hole as he grabbed and rubbed at the cheeks. 

"Fuck that feels good" Mickey groaned. Ian chuckled and wiped his tongue all around the hole and repeatedly pushed it in and out. Then he stood proudly. He seized Mickey's hips and gently pushed in his hard dick. Gradually he pulled in and out, not wanting to go so rough on him this time. 

When they were finished they laid in bed. The covers only covering their waists down to their knees. Mickey had his head rested on Ian's chest stroking his muscles as Ian held him tightly in his arms. 

"Lets never leave" Mickey spoke. "Just stay here in bed forever" he pushed back against Ian's grip to look up into his green eyes. Ian chuckled as a response. 

"Wish we could." Ian said then suddenly jolted back from his fantasy to reality.

"Gallagher?" Mickey asked, stroking his freckled cheek. 

"Carl. Shit. I need you to do something for me. Please. Its gonna be risky I know but..."

"What is it?" Mickey interrupted him. Ian stared at him, reluctant to tell the story. 

"When your dad got me, he um... shot my little brother." Mickey froze. The hatred for his father crawling back up like a beast. 

"Fuck sake, of course he did!" Mickey snapped. He looked at Ian, the anguish in his eyes, helped Mickey control the storm inside. "What do you need me to do?" He asked, urgent to help. 

"Can you check if he's okay?" Ian asked his eyes pleading. 

"You want me to go into Gallagher territory?" Mickey half- yelled. Ian stared down at him, his face begging. 

"Please. I have to know he's okay". Mickey groaned.

"Fuck, look I'll try... but" Mickey agreed though he really didnt want to, he was about to go on when lips imploded with his. Mickey couldn't help but kiss back. 

"Thank you" Ian's smile was huge. Mickey gave a small grin back, though worry clawed at him. It was going to be risky but for Ian, he was going to take the risk. 

 

Carl finally woke, very weak. He examined the empty room with fuzzy vision and tried to climb out of bed. 

"Fuck!" He cried out as a shooting pain soared through his leg. 

Outside of the house a man slyly approached the house, though he was constantly muttering to himself. 

"Fucking Gallaghers. Always getting in to shit, fuck!" Mickey had finally made. He examined the mansion of the house and sighed heavily. After climbing the walls several times, seeing more things then he wished especially when he reached Fiona's bedroom, he made it to what he assumed was Carl's room. He was sat in bed, obviously in a lot of pain but he was fine. Another man entered the room. 

"Carl! Jesus you okay?" It was Lip. 

"Did I get shot?" Carl asked. 

"Yeah... you did." Lip answered. Carl took it in for a moment then smirked.

"Cool" the two brothers then chuckled and began chatting. Mickey watched, thinking about his own brothers. His own family. Last time Mickey got shot the first thing someone said to him was from his father telling him he fucked up and he should be less of a bitch. Seeing the Gallagher brothers in this moment brought a bittersweet tingle. His thoughts were then interrupted. A gun shot. Aimed straight at him from a guard down below. 

"Fuck!" Mickey roared loud enough for Carl and Lip to hear. Forcefully, Lip seized Mickey's shirt and yanked him into the room. Holding him down with a heavy foot Lip pointed a gun into his face. 

"Shit" Mickey sighed, holding his hands up in reluctant surrender. 

"Mickey Milkovich?" Lip asked with an intensely exasperated voice. 

"Gallagher" Mickey nodded, forgetting his first name. 

"The fuck are you doing here?" Lip fiercely bellowed maintaining the pistol closer to Mickey's head. 

"Well..." a nervous grin spread across his face. Fiona then stormed into the room along with Debbie. 

"Mickey?" She screeched. 

"Oh hey Fiona" Mickey said in sarcastic friendly manner. Fiona sent powerful blow to his nose with her heel. "Fuck!" Mickey exasperated holding his nose which erupted with blood. 

"Why are you here?" Debbie screamed at him. Mickey looked at every Gallagher there and then at his red hands. Heavily he sighed.

"That's a good question."


	7. Ian for Mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for a few days. Enjoy ;)

"Why the fuck are you here Mickey?" Lip pushed the gun into Mickey's forehead, a furious fire in his eyes. 

"I'm guessing you won't believe I'm here out of the kindness of my heart." Mickey answered with a sarcastic grin. 

"What heart?" Fiona spat at him. 

"Where's Ian?" Debbie suddenly blurted out, catching everyone's attention. Mickey cleared his throat. His head ached with the pressure of deciding between helping the Gallaghers and facing the wrath of Terry or staying their enemy like he was supposed to do. Losing Ian terrified him but then so did his father. 

"Give the fucking diamonds back and he'll be free but until then..." Mickey declared. Suddenly he was interrupted by another blow to the nose by Fiona's heel. "Fuck! The fuck is wrong with you fucking Gallaghers! Jesus Christ!" 

"Where... is... my... brother?" Fiona viciously demanded. Mickey stared at her. Ian flooded his thoughts. He didn't want to give him back. He wanted to go back, get on the boat and just leave Chicago. But instead he sarcastically shrugged at her. 

"He's Terry Milkovichs son, why don't we tie him up and tell Terry to give us Ian or we'll kill him. He has to give into that" Debbie suggested, an excitement raising within her. 

"Obviously you don't know my father" Mickey stated. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Lip roared ferociously. 

"Shit alright. Calm down" Mickey teasingly remarked causing Lip to push the gun harder into his head. 

 

The Gallaghers then agreed to trade Mickey for Ian. In the basement they kept him chained up as they waited for their messenger to come back from the Milkovich house. Even though Fiona told him not too, Lip went down there. 

"So I'm guessing you beat the crap of my little brother. I'm guessing you treated him like a piece of shit like you Milkovichs seem to love to do!" Lip's fury poured out of him.

"You'd be surprised actually" Mickey answered with a nervous chuckle. Lip swung his fist with as much power as he could muster straight into the side of his face. Blood flooded his mouth. "Fuck!" 

"Oh I'm sorry you must be used to being on this side of the beating right?" Lip declared before sending 3 more blows to his head. 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Mickey exasperated. 

"The fuck is going on down there!" A voice yelled out from above. A few moments later a clumsy Frank came down and marveled at the sight of Mickey. "Is that? Holy shit. Mickey fucking Milkovich. The biggest fucker of the Milkovich. Well second after your father." 

"Frank what are you doing here?" Lip questioned frustrated. 

"I came to see what the all the fuss was about. And I'm glad I did." Frank answered. 

 

On the other side of Chicago was Ian strapped to a chair. Despite all of his moans, groans and bribery of blow jobs whenever he wanted, Mickey had to tie him up incase someone came. As the hours past by Ian's fears tormented him. Uncontrollably, he conjured up thoughts of Mickey in various deadly situations. Panic rose more and more as the sun drifted away. Then footsteps occured, his heart rate decreased. A smile crawled across his face in hope it was Mickey safe and sound. It wasn't. Terry Milkovich violently barged through the door and stood, towering over Ian. 

"You know I just heard the funniest thing." He chuckled, though only fury was in his eyes. "My son. The one supposed to be here, beating the shit into you, is at the Gallaghers house. And they've taken him hostage saying their gonna kill him if I don't give you back." He chuckled again. Ian's emotion went crazy. Relieved, Mickey was okay but terrified of what was to come. "Now do you have any idea why my son was there huh?" Terry gripped Ian's wrist and stared at him, just a few inches away. 

"Maybe he was just saying hello" Ian joked causing Terry to smash his face with his wrist. "Fuck! How the fuck should I know why he was there." Though he managed a confident outlook, guilt scratched at his insides. 

"Fuck this!" Terry barked. 

 

After a few hours the Gallagher's messenger came back telling them that Terry has agreed to the trade. Fiona and Debbie were celebrating in the dinning room when Frank and Lip walked in. 

"You managed to kidnap Mickey Milkovich and didn't tell me" Frank stared in awe at Fiona, Lip and Debbie. "I'm so proud of you kids. You know I had a chance to kill him once, should have done it but never took the shot with my moral compass being a bitch and all." 

"Frank Gallagher has a moral compass?" Lip teased. 

"Yes I do actually, fuck you very much. Anyway I say we make the exchange at the Gladstone docks. Beautiful docks, also next to a beautiful brothel which I may want to check out, for you know... business purposes. After we get Ian of course." Frank stated with a mischievous grin.

"We are getting your son back and all you can think about is sex. Your unbelievable" Fiona said with disgusted look. 

"It was a joke, come on. Look, we'll get Ian, come back and throw the biggest and best party Chicago has ever seen. I'm talking tons of booze, drugs, hookers everything. I can see it already, it's gonna be fantastic. And anyway did you really think I'm not happy to be getting my son back." Frank asked, his eyes faked innocence. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't" Fiona stated, Frank frowned at her, genuinely pained by her comment. 

 

At around 2 o'clock Terry along with 3 of his sons and Ian stood waiting at Gladstone Docks. Ian had his hands tied and a bag over his head. After waiting 10 minutes Fiona, Lip and Frank arrived, with Mickey who also had his hands tied. 

"Frank Gallagher. Looking like shit like always." Terry greeted. 

"Terry Milkovich. Pretending to be a fucking king like always." Frank retorted. Fiona and Lip yanked Mickey out of the car as Iggy removed the bag off of Ian. For a moment Ian and Mickey locked eyes. In their eyes was relief that the other was okay but also despair as they were about to be separated again.

"So a deals a deal. Give us Ian and you get Mickey." Fiona yelled. 

"Alright then" Terry said, Iggy pushed Ian. Ian nervously walked towards his family as Mickey did the same. As they met in the middle both looked over the other, treasuring every inch of their faces. Though they couldn't look for too long. 

"Ian! Are you okay?" Fiona frantically asked as she cut him lose. Then Lip asked "Are you hurt?". The two stroked his face gently, carful to not touch his injuries too forcefully. 

"I'm fine. Really" he answered, though his smile was small. Then Frank stepped in. 

"Look son. I may not say this as often as I should but... I... You know... Love you and all." He gave a twitchy grin. "And tomorrow night were gonna have a massive party just for you. We'll even get some man hookers for you to bang. It's gonna be fucking great." Ian chuckled with a slight frown. Then he looked back at Mickey for a second. 

"Hey Ian... everything's okay now. You're okay now" Fiona assured, Ian returned it with a sad smile. Then he went into the car as the others waited to wrap things up.

Mickey walked over to his brothers and Terry. Iggy cut the ropes around his wrist and Terry said, without a single glance at him. "Get in the car, this won't take long". Mickey angrily sighed and did as he was told. He looked over at the other car, watching Ian. He looked so relieved yet so broken. It made Mickey's heart ache. Terry then took a step toward the Gallaghers. 

"I still want what's mine" he declared. Fiona and Frank frowned at him. 

"You got you're son back what more could ask for?" Fiona questioned. 

"My fucking diamonds. The ones your fuck head brother stole from me!" Terry threatened. Frank violently approached him, getting very close to his face. 

"Now listen here Milkovich. Last time the two of us were at war who nearly got killed? Oh yeah... you because of... ME. So you better watch that fucking mouth of yours because no one fucks with the Gallaghers". Frank threatened, Lip and Fiona watched supirsed that he was actually stocking up for his family. Terry took a deep breath, the memory of Frank close to taking his life away still tormented him. He chuckled softly. 

"Fine. It was good doing business with you Frank." Terry grinned at him. Frank turned his back to stride proudly away. 

"He's right Terry" Fiona added. 

"You really don't want another war with us or it'll haunt you like a bitch" Lip said with a great grin. 

 

Everything froze. All eyes widened. There were some gasps. There was a scream. A powerful sound had soared through the air. Then another. Then another. An outpouring of red spat onto the car making Ian violently flinch. Mickey's breath stopped as he watched. Then came back deeper then before. 

"Get in the car. Get in the fucking car!" Terry bellowed. Rapidly, him and his sons fled the scene. Ian rushed out of the car. 

Before him was now a limp body. Blood trickled through. Exasperated groans poured out. 

"FUCK!" Ian cried out.


	8. Enter At Your Own Risk

Mickey sat in silence as the car drove rapidly through the streets of Chicago. An urge to scream out scratched savagely at his insides. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. All he could do was sit there and frequently look in the rear view mirror. Looking at his father's smirk, the one that revolted Mickey as it was the one he always had when he had killed someone. A powerful and brutal pain tortured his heart as he thought about Ian. Seeing him in that car as Terry raised his gun and pulled the trigger, not once but three fucking times. What if that image was the last time he would see him. Even if it wasn't they could never go back to how things use to be. Ian probably hated him. He was the son of the most brutal man, how could anyone not hate him, let alone love him. 

As the car pulled up outside the Milkovich house, Mickey rapidly got out and went to walk inside. Then Terry grabbed him by the arm, Mickey was about to moan but Terry gave him an furious look that warned him not to. 

"I'm starting to think you've gone fucking soft" he snapped. 

"What? No I haven't" Mickey replied, his voice slightly shaky. 

"Do you wanna tell me why you were in the fucking Gallagher house?" His frightening voice forced Mickey to look away. 

"I...um"

"Fuck Mickey. Get in the fucking house and don't leave unless I fucking tell you!" Terry warned. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mickey questioned which was returned with another frightening look. Therefore, he just did what he was told and went to his room. He led on his bed for hours thinking about Ian and how he must be feeling. Even though he had nothing to do with the murder, Mickey felt guilty. Really guilty. To try to kill his emotions he drank, snorted coke and threw darts at a drawing of Terry. 

"Do you love him?" Mandy asked as she barged into his room. 

"The fuck Mandy?" Mickey grumbled while viciously frowning. 

"Do you love him?" She repeated with much more urgency in her voice.

"Who the fuck are talking about?" He asked, frustrated.

"Ian!" She yelled. "Gallagher. Svetlana said you did, it's true isn't it?". Mickey's quickly turned his head hiding his emotions.

"Fuck you Mandy and fuck Svetlana too" 

 

"Fuck!" Ian repeated. Before him a body pouring with blood. Before him his father, just outside the icy grip of death but soon to be taken away. 

"What's happening?" Frank panicked as blood trickled down from his pale lips. Lip watched in silence as tears streamed down his face. 

"Shit! Shit! Frank... Dad!" Fiona yelled as she applied pressure to the wounds, knowing she couldn't stop the inevitable. 

"Fiona... Kids..." He grasped for breaths, constantly losing his voice. "I'm sorry." He nervously chuckled then winced. "I'm so sorry for not being a great dad". A tear ran down his face. His breathing slowed and slowed. Then it left. In Fiona's arms, Frank lay frozen. 

"Dad." Ian whispered. The three Gallagher siblings looked at one another. Their looks full of despair. Then something much different. Rage. A rage so powerful, it felt like a storm was in each of them. The Milkovichs were definitely going to fucking pay this time. 

 

"So it true you want to fuck Gallagher boy. Betray family huh?" Svetlana questioned Mickey as he went to go collect more alcohol. 

"The fuck you say to me?" He snapped. 

"You know why me and my father stay here?" She asked, he turned and shrugged.

"How the fuck should I know, all I wanna know is when you're leaving" he answered aggressively. 

"Never. I marry Iggy" she said, her expression blank. "My father wanted me to marry Milkovich but I do not love any Milkovich". 

"Okay" Mickey responded. 

"But I slept with other man and now I'm pregnant. If my father had found out he would have disown me. So I blow brains out of lover and pretend to fall for useless man. If you're smart you will kill orange boy" she suggested and then walked away. Mickey watched her leave frozen in puzzlement. Though pissed off by her advice, he shrugged it off. 

 

A week has passed and Mickey was desperate to see Ian. He shook out the house and paid some man to send Ian a note telling him to meet Mickey outside the fairy tale where they met. There he waited as the rain hammered down. After waiting for a half an hour his hope vanished. Disappointed, he walked off straight into another man. 

"Ian" he said. Ian looked at him with eyes that presented nothing but shame. 

"Hey Mick" he responded then cleared his throat. 

"I thought I would never see you again." His voice held a joy but also heartache. 

"Yeah me to." Ian couldn't even look at him. "Mick... We can't see each other ever again". Mickey's heart dropped, smashing to pieces on the ground. 

"Ian... Look I'm so sorry about your dad but please don't do this... Don't. Let's leave Chicago. Let's run away, leave this family war shit behind. Lets leave, together" he begged, a tear escaped his eye. Ian paused, considering the idea but quickly realising it was a terrible idea.

"Sorry Mickey" was all Ian said before turning back around and walking away. 

"Ian! IAN!" Mickey screamed out. Thinking of what Svetlana said he raised his gun, aiming at the red hair. But he couldn't pull the trigger. His hand shook violentky as Ian slowly left him. "Fuck!" He yelled and bashed his hand into the brick wall, breaking a knuckle. 

 

Ian slowly walked home thinking about Mickey. The last thing he wanted to do was break his heart but he had to. Their love couldn't survive. No matter what. As he reached home Lip, Debbie, Carl and Liam were all outside on the porch looking pissed. 

"What's going on?" Ian questioned. Everyone stared at him for a moment. Then Lip gestured towards the door. 

"Enter at your own risk" he said. Ian frowned at him, then entered. 

"We were fine planning dad's funeral without you!" Fiona screamed as she violently paced the room. Ian looked at the woman she was talking to. A jolt of pain hit him hard. Harmful memories that he wished to forget came back, cutting deep lien a knife. 

"Monica?"


End file.
